disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Brandy
| language = English | network = Disney Channel | first_aired = August 21, 2004 | last_aired = August 25, 2006 | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 39 | list_episodes = List of Brandy & Mr. Whiskers episodes | website = http://psc.disney.go.com/disneychannel/brandyandmrwhiskers/index.html }} Brandy & Mr. Whiskers is an American animated television series about a dog and hyperactive rabbit that get stuck in the Amazon Rainforest together. The show originally aired from August 21, 2004 to August 25, 2006. It was televised in the United States by Disney Channel, and also aired on Toon Disney, whilst in the United Kingdom, the show is broadcast on the Disney Channel at 11:35pm-midnight on weekends. Production Production of season 1 of Brandy & Mr. Whiskers began in 2003 and ended in 2004, all 21 episodes concluded airing in 2005. Production for season 2 began in 2004 and ended in 2006. Since the ratings of the show were falling fast , season 2 would be the last season and production was stopped in 2006, and the remaining episodes aired from February 3, to August 25, 2006. Some season 2 episodes include a "Good-Bye, Folks" kind of ending with Brandy and Mr. Whiskers announcing that the show is coming to an end. The Ren and Stimpy Show and The Angry Beavers both had similar "ending" episodes. In the USA, Brandy & Mr. Whiskers airings were discontinued as of June 21, 2010. Episodes Season One Brandy and Mr. Whiskers start getting acquainted as they began their new lives in the Amazon Rainforest. They build a treehouse to live in, using debris that fell out the plane's cargo compartment... along with them. A big part of the series is Brandy's desperation to getting back to her home in Palm Beach, Florida. In the meantime, both she and Mr. Whiskers adapt by exploring the environment and making friends with the native animals. Brandy makes attempts to get the jungle to become a civilized society by introducing elements such as fashion, hygiene and shiny rocks,their type of currency. Mr. Whiskers prefers to mix things up by using the powers of invention and imagination to occupy his time, but it usually causes havoc in the jungle. This affects his popularity. Season Two As Brandy and Mr. Whiskers get more settled in the jungle, a lot of changes are put in order. They redecorated the treehouse by giving the interior a more "homely environment", which includes flowery wallpaper, tasteful decore and an indoor bathroom (this was after Mr. Whiskers' new "dream house" was destroyed). The native animals have also become more anthropomorphic as they have now established a new market economy in the Amazon. They have developed clothing, consumer products, restaurants, theme parks, TV commercials, a boy band called "Sugartoad" and a shopping mall. These drastic changes are possibly the cause of Brandy's influence to use shiney rocks as currency. The lack of adaptation has also lowered Brandy's desire to getting back home (as it is not as mentioned). Characters *'Brandy Harrington' (voiced by Kaley Cuoco): Brandy is a female anthropomorphic golden retriever dog from an Floridian family While on her way to a spa for the first time in an aircraft's cargo room, a mishap with Mr. Whiskers - a rabbit she came across inside - caused the two of them to fall straight into the Amazon Rainforest. Brandy considered Mr. Whiskers a "nobody" before and after the accident. But after she callously traded Whiskers to Gaspar for a map back home, she realised that she cares for him deep down and rescued him. Brandy prefers to make the most out of any situation and she attempts to improve her own standing by mistreating and abusing the kindness of her friends, though she does care for her friends deep down. However, she is always on the lookout for escape opportunities. Brandy thinks she is a Spaniel with a pedigree, but in the episode "Pedigree, Schimedigree", Brandy discovers that she is an unspecified mixed breed from a puppy pound. She has blonde colored and straight dog ears (similar to hair), darker blonde skin, and blue eyes. She usually wears a pink short-sleeved shirt that exposes about half her stomach, red jeans and purple platform sandals. She sometimes wears a pink and black polka dot bikini. She also wears what appears to be her collar. *'Mr. Whiskers' (voiced by Charles Adler): Mr. Whiskers is a white rabbit who hasn't had very many friends during his lifetime. On an initial observance of Mr. Whiskers, one would perceive him as silly, sloppy, stinky, gross, batty, insane, hyperactive and overall annoying. He is seen smelling his feet, picking his nose, and many other gross things throughout the show. After further observance of Mr. Whiskers one would notice that he is actually intelligent with a fairly large vocabulary, which is exhibited at special moments. He is also very loving and caring, but he can be clumsy and clueless at times although he is arrogant and naughty. He can be selfish, short-tempered and cranky. When he first met Brandy, he was on his way to a zoo in Paraguay where he was going to be sold for 39 cents, though he soon made a mistake that caused the two of them to fall into the Amazon Rainforest. While Brandy often is embarrassed by his antics, Whiskers does his best to help out Brandy and he does cherish his friendship with her, though she doesn't always feel the same way. Mr. Whiskers' other best friend is Ed, a river otter whom he often spends his time with. He is often seen in an orange jumpsuit. Some characters such as Brandy, just call him "Whiskers". *'Cheryl and Meryl' (voiced by Sherri Shepherd): Cheryl and Meryl are cute, twin toucan sisters that have a grudge against one another. While they care for one another, they tend to compete and bicker over petty matters, though they do agree with each other in certain rare circumstances. Cheryl and Meryl's fights often lead to catastrophes that divert the paths of the plans concocted by Mr. Whiskers and Brandy. *'Ed' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Ed is a river otter who is quite dull in his personality and his ability to speak, though he is often a tome of knowledge in the Amazon; he knows quite a lot about many different things. He is happy to help out Mr. Whiskers whenever he needs his assistance, and he is one of the few people who can actually tolerate Mr. Whiskers' behavior for prolonged periods of time. *'Lola Boa' (voiced by Alanna Ubach): Lola Boa is a pink and purple-striped snake and often the voice of reason amongst Brandy's friends. While she often has great ideas, sometimes Brandy believes her ideas aren't too bright and Brandy secretly believes Lola is gross because she swallows rodents whole while they're still alive. However, Lola remains one of Brandy's best friends and she's usually there to help her out when the going gets tough, though Brandy's cruel nature is sometimes too harsh for her to even tolerate. A running gag with Lola is the fact that as a snake, she has no arms or legs. In the episode "You've Got Snail", Lola's profession seems to be as a nurse. She bears a resemblances to Kaa with Cheshire Cat's pink and purple stripes. A possible running gag is they constantly make remarks of her lack of limbs, not seeming to notice until she acknowledges her "disability". *'Margo' (voiced by Jennifer Hale): Margo is a stick bug who is above Brandy in the social chain of the Amazon Rainforest. When Brandy first arrived in the Amazon, Margo helped her out by giving her some inside information on where the popular people hang out, though Margo believes Brandy shouldn't hang out with Mr. Whiskers. Despite the fact that Margo hangs out with Brandy in some instances, she isn't afraid of belittling her in order to improve her own social standing. Sometimes she can be very nice but mostly she is mean. *'Gaspar Le Gecko' (voiced by André Sogliuzzo): Gaspar Le Gecko is the self-appointed dictator/entrepreneur/musical director of the Amazon Rainforest. However, the only reason he is the leader is because no one else bothered to take the position. He has a strong desire to eat Mr. Whiskers and he often tries to make schemes in order to gain an opportunity to do such. Gaspar is one of the few individuals in the Rainforest who has the ability to help Brandy get back home to civilization, though after Brandy betrayed him by going back on his deal in the first episode, he hasn't since offered to help her out again. Gaspar is often seen with his monkey henchmen, and often serves as the antagonist of the series. Gaspar also tends to like using others (mostly Brandy and/or Whiskers) to get what he wants. However, Gaspar has shown a softer side of somewhat friendship to Brandy and Whiskers when it suits his best interests. He also displays a more sensitive side that he usually keeps to himself, such as liking ballet and little dolls. He is somewhat in love with Brandy. Side characters *'Mama Croc': Appeared in "The Babysitter's Flub" where Brandy and Mr. Whiskers had to babysit her 9 eggs, or else she would eat them. You can tell that she has that "bossy school teacher" attitude and is really sometimes ticked-off and happy at the same time. She never appeared in any other episodes, except in some episodes, you can see a crocodile with lipstick and eyelashes just like Mama Crock, except she can stand on her hind legs (If you consider her the same person). You'll have to look closely, because she blends in with the rest of the jungle animals. *'Wolfie': Appeared in "Wolfie: Prince of The Jungle." Wolfie is a dog who was raised by a monkey who was raised by a panther who was raised by a coconut tree. He became Brandy's boyfriend after saving her, but his uncultured lifestyle got to her. Whiskers eventually turned him into a gentleman, but by then he was helpless to do anything as he watched Brandy fall into the water. Realizing he didn't like this, Brandy decided to let Wolfie be himself, which he quickly took to, ending their relationship. Wolfie did appear again in "Brandy's Best Boyfriend Ever" with a new girlfriend quite similar to himself. *'Mr. Cantarious': Appeared in "You've Got Snail." Voiced by Wayne Knight. A jungle snail who was discovered to be the underside neighbor of Brandy and Whiskers when Whiskers's ball rolled into his house and smacked into him. When Cantarious refused to give Whiskers's ball back, Brandy and Whiskers did acts of revenge to him, including filling his yard with candy wrappers and having a loud party at night. However, Cantarious got back each time by sliming them with his snail slime, usually somehow orally. (The running gag was Brandy, Whiskers, and anyone else who suffered his wrath running to a river, washing out as they go "Gross, gross, gross!") However, they eventually made peace...but only for a short time when Whiskers offered to lend him salt. *'Melvin': Appeared in "Dear Diary" and "Time For Waffles." A marsh deer who was another of Brandy's one-time boyfriends. Brandy got the idea she could only get his attention by whitening her teeth (another of Gaspar's plots). In reality, he did like her but only started talking to her when she started talking to him; though her smiling creeped him out. He confessed this when they were being chased by a jaguar and his son. Their purusuers were tracking them by their bright teeth. It is unknown why they broke up, but Melvin can be seen again with a new girlfriend in "Brandy's Best Boyfriend Ever." *'The Vic' (voiced by Thomas Lennon): A jungle snake who appeared in "Skin of Eeeeeeeevil!!!" and "Any Club that Would Have Me as a Member," He often refers to himself as "The Vic" and was the target of Lola Boa's infatuation in "The Skin of Eeeeeeeevil!!!." In his second appearance, the Vic was the head of the jock-like Carnivore Club that Whiskers wanted to join. Unlike most of the other predators seen that chased after Brandy and Whiskers, the Vic and his two friends (a panther and a jaguar) were not foiled but rather left hungry, feeling dejected that they were out-smarted by a plant eater. *'Isabelle' (voiced by Jennifer Hale): Isabelle is a giant lizard who appeared in "Cyranosaurus Rex." Whiskers had a crush on her and did all sorts of weird things to impress her like acting "gangsta." She has a very short temper and lives with her parents. Isabelle didn't like him back and ate him. Whiskers found a new crush and moved on. *'Dr. Phyllis' (voiced by Hallie Todd): A dugong who is a physician that helps people with their problems, especially Brandy and Whiskers's problems. She recommends Brandy to be like Mr. Whiskers, and Mr. Whiskers to be like Brandy, which by the way, ticked off Brandy. After Brandy turns the tables on Whiskers into going back to his normal self, they promised to Dr. Phyllis to never say THE blaming word ever again. Dr. Phyllis' name was based on a parody of Dr. Phil. She appeared in "Freaky Tuesday." *'Tito': A monkey who teaches samba lessons and appeared in the episode "Rain Delay." In the episode Brandy fights against bad weather to reach Tito before Margo; eventually she learns Tito cancelled the lessons due to bad weather. Later it is revealed Tito and Brandy did date for a while; but they had broken up as Tito is seen with a new girlfriend in the episode "Brandy's Best Ever Boyfriend." *'Gina' (voiced by Jennifer Hale): Gina is an orange coati that Whiskers fell in love with. She first appeared in "Cyranosaurus Rex." She is not seen again in later episodes, and it is unclear if she and Whiskers are still dating. *'Mr. Brain' He wears a bowler hat, speaks with an accent and constantly leaves his owner's head. He is more like a running gag but has come up a few times. One joke is that when Whiskers was mad at Brain he claimed: "I am never using that thing again." *'Tiffany Turlington' (Voiced by Amy Davidson) Appeared in "One Of A Kind" She is very similar to appearance like Brandy and shares many interests with her. She has the same dog ears as Brandy's, but brown colored and curved. She has tan skin, green eyes, and wears a blue shirt with black pants. She dislikes Whiskers and seems to act like Brandy in almost everyway. She claimed to be richer than Brandy and has visited every place Brandy's been including New York. While Brandy has a musical leash, she has one with a tracker bug. She also claims to be from Texas. She is voiced by Amy Davidson who is Kaley's best friend and starred with her in 8 Simple Rules. Meta-fictional elements There are many times that Brandy and Mr. Whiskers show meta-fictional elements, including breaking the fourth wall. Brandy, in the episode "Payback", talks to Lola Boa, stating that if she would to get back at Mr. Whiskers for rescuing her life, it wouldn't work because it never works in the T.V. shows. Lola tells her, "But Brandy this not a t.v. show, this is real life." Brandy says, "I haven't the heart to tell her". Also in that episode she asks Whiskers, "This isn't one of those I-saved-your-life-now-you're-my-servant plots is it?" Whiskers said, "Sorry, but we were gonna have to do it sooner or later." In the episode "The Monkey's Paw", a bad wish was made, and Whisker's claims that it was a good wish. Brandy replies "Are you nuts?! That paw's making monkeys out of us! Sorry, someone had to say it." (while facing the camera). She also makes an interview to the viewers stating that she's not mean, in the episode "Happy Birthdays". During one argument, Brandy tells Whiskers that they have nothing in common and that they are just "like water and oil" to which Whiskers states "I know...I've heard the theme song, too." It also seems that only Brandy and Mr. Whiskers know that they're in a T.V. show out of the creatures in the Amazon rainforest. In the episode,"Mini Whiskers" after Poncho rescues Brandy and Mr.Whiskers, he says something about always helping your friends. When asked if Mr.Whiskers taught him that, he refers to the script, and says,"Hey look at that, I did, it says so here on page 14." Theme Song The main theme song was performed by Lou Bega, who also performed the song Mambo No. 5. Composers and lyricist for the song were Randy Petersen, Kevin Quinn, and Tim Heintz. It also got nominated for "Outstanding Original song", but lost to Crown Heights (show). GBA Video Release The episode "To The Moon Whiskers" is found available in Disney Channel Collection Volume 2 for Game Boy Advance Video with Kim Possible and Lilo and Stitch. Bonus episode * Lilo & Stitch: The Series - Toons External links * * Category:Shows with wikis Category:2014 Category:2014 premieres Category:2016 Shows Category:2004 Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:2006 ended series Category:Animated television series Category:Animated Series Category:Toon Disney Shows